Yearning Moon
by xoxodeer
Summary: [HUNHAN/KRISHAN/HUNBAEK] Luhan yang memiliki sifat ceria bersahabat dengan Sehun, Kris dan Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Bagaimana kisah persahabatan mereka setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka satu sama lain saling mencintai. RnR Please...


**Disclaimer : SMEnt and GOD**

**Pairing : Sehun/Luhan, Kris/Luhan, Sehun/Baekhyun**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, agak gaje, abal-abal. Dapet inspirasi setelah baca komik Yearning Moon buatan Mitsuki Kako dan mengubah semua karakter disana menjadi EXO. Maaf jika ada yang sama, baik di dialognya atau cara penceritaannya. Karena aku kehilangan inspirasiiiiii…..maaf ya…!**

_Aku selalu punya satu keinginan yang sangat ingin tercapai. Aku tidak tahu keinginan ini akan terkabul, namun begitu aku harus terus bersinar, seperti bulan yang selalu setia menemani langit malam. Dan tak berhenti bersinar untuk selalu memandangmu dari tempat yang paling dekat._

Galaxy Senior High School

Seperti biasa, murid-murid program ekstrakurikuler di Galaxy Senior High School mulai beraktivitas. Siang ini tampaknya cuaca agak panas, namun tidak melunturkan semangat muda mereka untuk beraktivitas. Salah satunya, Luhan. Namja berwajah cantik ini sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

"Luhan, tiga kotak lagi masih ada di tangga timur!" ucap salah satu temannya yang diketahui sebagai ketua dari bidang seni. Luhan sedang bertugas membawa peralatan lukis ke ruang Seni di sayap timur gedung sekolahnya.

"Haa…masih ada?" Tanya Luhan dan disertai jawaban non verbal dari ketuanya, dengan segera ia berlari lagi ke tangga timur. Biasanya jika cuaca cerah seperti ini, Luhan bersama beberapa temannya akan berkumpul di atap dan kini Luhan merasa dirinya akan terlambat untuk menemui mereka.

Sehun berlari sekencang-kencangnya diikuti dengan sorakan heboh dari beberapa temannya. Dan dengan ringannya ia melompat melewati sebuah pembatas dan mendarat dengan sempurna di matras. Semua orang kagum dan bertepuk tangan dengan aksi Sehun.

"Waaaaa..hebat!"

"Tinggi sekali…!"

"Wahhh…dia gila!"

Banyak sekali pujian yang didapat oleh Sehun karena kehebatannya dalam melompat. Namun sayangnya Sehun bukan bagian dari klub ini. "Oi. Sehun, lompatanmu melebihi rekor anggota klub. Kau masuk klub kami saja!" tawar Minho, ketua dari klub Lompat Tinggi. Tapi Sehun langsung menolak.

"Sorry, bro. Aku tidak ikutan karena harus bantu-bantu di rumah. Biasa…kerja part time. Cabut dulu ya!" jawabnya enteng dan berlari menjauh dari kerumunan klub lompat tinggi menuju gedung timur.

Ruang musik tengah heboh dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda membawa setangkai bunga dan sekotak coklat. Ia dengan gagah beraninya menghampiri pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk menikmati permainan pianonya. Pemuda itu tengah memainkan Fantasie Impromptu dengan hikmahnya. Alunan denting pianonya membuatnya terbuai entah kemana sehingga tidak menyadari pemuda lain telah berada disampingnya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Setelah nada terakhir berakhir, ia membuka mata dan terkejut karena ruangan tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid kelas Musik, bukan hanya kelas music saja, tapi juga ada beberapa dari klub bola.

"Hmm..Baekhyun-ssi!" sapa pemuda yang membawa bunga dan coklat dengan sedikit malu-malu. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya pertanda ia sedikit gugup.

"Ne, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung kearah pemuda itu.

"Aku suka padamu…maukah…." Belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menjawab. "Terima kasih, aku menghargai perasaanmu tapi…aku sudah punya pacar. Maaf ya!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda tersebut. "Sudah dulu ya!" dengan lambaian tanpa membalikan badannya dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dan seperti itulah setiap harinya, Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta namun ia selalu menolak dengan alasan ia telah mempunyai pacar dari sekolah lain. Baekhyun sangat disukai di Galaxy Senior High School. Selain keren, ia kaya dan berbakat dalam menyanyi dan permainan alat music. Bukan perempuan saja yang menyukainya tapi laki-laki lain akan rela menjadi gay untuknya. Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi dan tetap berjalan menuju gedung timur.

"YA! WU YI FAN. Coba kerjakan soal ini jika kau bisa!" ujar seorang guru kepada murid yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang lebih bekennya di panggil Kris yang masih sibuk dengan leptopnya. Ia tidak mendengarkan guru tersebut dan masih focus ke layar leptopnya. "YA. WU YI FAN!" teriak guru tersebut karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Kris. Kris hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan kembali focus ke layar leptopnya.

"Soalnya saja salah, bagaimana mau menjawabnya?" jawab Kris tanpa memandang kearah guru tersebut. Guru itu menjadi geram dan hampir saja melempari Kris dengan penghapus papan terdekat. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena posisinya tidak mendukung hari ini. Semua murid bersorak dan menertawakan guru tersebut, guru itu hanya diam dengan wajah merahnya.

"Ne, Songsaenim. Kau juga mau coba? Main saham!" ajaknya dengan enteng sekali dan masih sibuk mengutak-atik leptop tipis miliknya. Guru itu bertambah geram. "Huh..aku benci anak ini!"

"Hah…aku bosan disini. Aku pergi dulu!" ujarnya dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kelas, padahal pelajaran tentang bisnis belum selesai. Guru itu hanya membirkan dia pergi karena ia sudah kelewat benci dengan kehadiran Kris. "Dasar seenaknya!"

Luhan masih berlari memindahkan kotak-kotak yang ada di tangga timur menuju ruang Seni. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat karena sebentar lagi pekerjaannya segera selesai. "Nah ini yang terakhir"

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, ia pun berlari secepatnya menuju gedung timur. Tujuannya kali ini adalah atap sekolah karena beberapa temannya pasti sudah menunggunya disana. Luhan mempercepat larinya, ia tak ingin membuat mereka menunggunya terlalu lama. Makanya ia berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Aku iri sekali melihat Luhan!"

"Iya beruntung berteman dengan 3 orang beken itu. Padahal ia sendiri biasa-biasa saja ya!"

"Iya, kau benar!"

Bisikan demi bisikan terdengar olehnya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju atap. Memang benar, Luhan berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, sedangkan 3 orang teman yang sedang menunggunya itu berasal dari keluarga kaya. Mereka juga terkenal dikalangan semua murid dan guru. Mereka sangat popular.

Sehun, ia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya tapi ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Sehun lebih suka kerja part time di sebuah café dan stand bubble tea. Kris adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar dan ternama di China, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan pianist terkenal di Korea.

"Bisa dibilang Luhan itu anak yang beruntung!"

Terkadang Luhan sempat berfikir kenapa ia dan 3 anak beken itu bisa bersahabat. Mengingat itu semua membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Luhan tetap berlari dengan senyuman menuju atap.

BRAAAKKK

"Hah…hah…aku tidak telat kan?"

"Waaa..kau lama sekali!" ujar Sehun dengan rengekan andalan miliknya. Diantara mereka Sehunlah yang paling muda. Jadi jika bersama mereka, ia menjadi sedikit lebih manja. Apalagi kepada Luhan.

"Maaf ya, aku harus bantu mengangkat beberapa kotak ke ruang seni!"

"Lagi? Kau sih terlalu baik!" jawab Kris dengan nada sarkastik andalannya namun hal itu hanya sebuah sindiran kecil bagi Luhan. Kris memang dingin dan sedikit sarkastik namun jika sudah lama mengenalnya maka sifat care-nya akan muncul.

"Hahaha, aku kan senang membantu. Andai ada yang bantu, pasti senang. Ya kan?"

Sesaat atap itu menjadi sunyi karena perkataan Luhan. Secara tidak langsung Luhan menyindir mereka karena tidak membantu, tapi itu hanya sebuah candaan baginya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan memeluk Luhan erat. "Cup cup..kasihan…anak baik gak boleh nangis!"

Sehun dan Kris hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedikit berlebihan kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun mengelus-elus rambutnya sambil mengucapkan 'cup..cup' seperti menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Uhhh..kalian senang sekali menggodaku!" ujarnya dengan suara lantang dan memukul lengan mereka satu persatu. Kris dan Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan dan Baekhyun masih memeluknya erat seperti tidak mau melepas Luhan.

"Ah ya. Aku ingat!" tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dari tasnya dan menyodorkan kotak tersebut kepada mereka. "Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan semangatnya dan membuka kotak itu.

"Aku bawa teh buatanku sendiri!" jawabnya senang. "Waaahhh…asyik!" Sehun senang jika Luhan sudah bereksperimen dengan makanan dan yang menjadi orang pertama dalam mencicipnya adalah mereka. Luhan membagikannya kepada mereka dan mencicipi teh tersebut. "Ini teh manis biasa tapi aku campur dengan jelly yang dipotong dadu. Bagaimana?"

"Waaahhh…Luhan is the best. Tehnya wangi!" ujar Baekhyun yang sangat menikmati teh itu, di hari yang terik seperti ini memang enak minum-minuman dingin. "Berapa harganya?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Gratis!"

"Buat usaha aja, jual ini dengan harga 100 ribu!" saran Kris.

"Mana ada yang mau beli, kau berlebihan!" jawab Sehun. "Dasar anak orang kaya! Kau dapat ide dari mana, pasti suatu saat kau akan jadi ahli masak yang handal. Hahaha! Nanti buatkan lebih banyak lagi!" tambah Sehun.

"Biar bisa dijual!" tambah Kris.

"Dari dulu aku ingin jadi guru piano atau pelukis. Memasak hanya hobiku!" jawab Luhan dengan senyum andalannya. "Kalau kau jadi guru nanti susah membedakan antara murid dan guru. Nggak usah aja deh!" jawab Kris dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Diam kau!" ujar Luhan setengah berteriak. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarkan penuturan Kris.

"EEEE tidak boleh, Luhan harus bekerja di rumahku, mengurus aku!" ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam topic pembicaraan padahal sedari tadi dia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Huh, berharap!" jawab Kris

"Hahaha!" tawa Luhan menggelegar diatap itu, mereka hanya mengikuti tawa Luhan yang ceria itu. Mereka sangat senang jika sudah berkumpul diatas atap apalagi setelah jam pelajaran yang membosankan itu usai.

**Review ya dan kasi saran kalo ada yang kurang atau yang harus diperbaiki. Kalau responnya lumayan banyak, aku bakal lanjutin ceritanya. Hehe gomaptaaaa~**


End file.
